babar_and_the_adventures_of_badoufandomcom-20200214-history
Heropotamus
Synopsis Fascinated about the stories of the Heropotamus of the adventurer, then Badou and his friends hear of one treasure the explorer couldn't find. So they set off to find it themselves, can the kids work together to find it. '' Summary Heropotamus- Jake, Chiku and Badou were gathering around his grandfather listening to his stories about a grand adventurer named Heropotamus. In the midst of hearing the hippo's latest adventure the kids discover that there was one treasure, he didn't find and that was the Golden Bananas. Then, the kids began to ask why Babar said that they were hidden deep in the Thorn Thicket and had a riddle, 'Entry within can not be yours if only your eyes look for the doors.''' After that Cornelius came in and Babar had an important matter to attend too, so the kids went off to find it. On the edge of the Bayubab Grove, the kids became indecisive about who should discover the Golden Bananas and being called Heropotamus and Badou supposed a race. Who ever got to the Golden Bananas first gets to be Heropotamus to which they all agreed and the race was on, as they raced Chiku and Badou hit a snag along the way. Jake pulls ahead but, then runs away and hides behind Badou saying he wasn't scared to their surprise they came into apart of the jungle that was unfamiliar to them. Then, they begin to doubt their exploration to find the Golden Bananas until Chiku remembered the riddle and Badou realized that the great adventurer was traveling alone while the kids had each other; calling themselves team Heropotamus. With that done and done the search was back on, Chiku began to climb a tree to figure out where they are and found out they were close too Warablors Breech. Then, to head back to the path they had to go to Button Stone Brook with Jake staying close and back on the trail they went. Along the way they came across a small canyon Jake wanted to help but Badou told him not to get lost and closing in on the Thorn Thicket, once there to their amazement they saw giant thorny vines and didn't know to get around them. Until, Jake smelled something sweet and Badou and Chiku remembered and figured out the rest of the riddle with Jake's nose on the trail. The kids found a hidden door in the thicket as well as a tunnel and traveled through it and finally found the Golden Bananas to find out they weren't really made of gold. The kids were so glad they did it as team (Team Heropotamus) and returned to palace to show Badou's grandfather what they found. Only to discover that he, Cornelius, Zephir and Celeste found the bananas first and learned there are all kinds of explorers as Babar asked for one more banana. Trivia * Chiku falls out of a tree for the first time. * Heropotamus gets mentioned for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes starring Badou and friends Category:Adventures with Badou, Chiku and Jake Category:Adventures outside of the palace Category:Red titlecards